Gentil coquelicot & Plante carnivore
by Jersey07
Summary: Evan manque d'inspiration mais au fond de lui, il sait que David a toujours été sa muse. Slash. Rated M pour être certaine.
1. Gentil coquelicot

**Fandom :** Stargate Atlantis.

**Pairing :** Evan Lorne / David Parrish.

**Genre :** Romance.

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages appartiennent à la franchise "Stargate Atlantis". Je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits.

**Notes :** C'est ma toute première fiction sur Atlantis, j'espère que vous lui réserverez un bon accueil ! Si c'est le cas, j'en écrirai certainement d'autres. C'est en lisant que je suis tombée amoureuse du « Lornish » comme je le nomme (autre nom plus « officiel » pour ce pairing ?). Je suis admirative du travail d'acteur de Jonathon Young, même des 5 minutes comptées dans Atlantis (bon ok, 10 si vous y tenez). Et puis franchement, c'est un bel homme au charme atypique et je n'ai jamais su résister aux beaux hommes atypiques.

Comme vous l'aurez compris, il s'agit de Slash (M/M relationships) donc si ce genre de relations vous donne la nausée, je vous conseille vivement d'aller remettre votre déjeuner sur les chaussures d'un Wraith… Ou s'ils n'en ont pas, celles de McKay feront l'affaire.

**Remerciements :** Je voudrais remercier particulièrement dexash pour supporter une tarée comme moi. Quelque chose me dit qu'on doit se ressembler (chuuut, lui dites pas !). Je ne peux que vous conseiller ses fics. Lancez-lui quelques fleurs bien méritées et envoyez la note à Sheppard. Z'êtes des z'amours.

***Gentil coquelicot***

Evan Lorne, tout Major qu'il était, était aussi fils d'une professeur d'art. Depuis qu'il était enfant, sa mère l'avait encouragé à développer ses talents artistiques. Elle n'avait jamais douté du fait que son fils avait reçu en héritage ses dons en matière de dessin. Mais pour la première fois de sa vie, Evan n'arrivait à rien.

Depuis une demi-heure, il essayait de dessiner un bouquet de fleurs posées sur le bureau principal des botanistes. Il avait déjà arraché quatre feuilles de son bloc à dessin, qu'il avait froissées avant de les jeter au sol. Soit le vase était difforme, ou les fleurs disproportionnées... Il semblait y avoir un truc qui clochait à chacune de ses esquisses.

_-"Major Lorne?"_ l'interpella une voix masculine qu'il reconnut aisément. Il essaya de cacher le petit sourire qui ornait ses lèvres et plongea son regard sur son piteux dessin, afin d'éviter de croiser le regard du botaniste. De toutes les personnes pour qui il aurait pu avoir un faible, il avait fallu qu'il craque pour le naïf et introverti Dr. Parrish.  
><em>-"Dr. Parrish"<em> répondit-il. Ils s'appelaient par leur grade, ou ce qui s'en rapprochait le plus. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils se connaissaient. En fait, Evan en savait très peu sur le botaniste et lui-même était fort peu enclin à se dévoiler. Mais lorsqu'il était en présence du Dr. Parrish, Evan se sentait étrangement calme et heureux. Comme si le scientifique, par son optimisme et sa bonne humeur naturelle, arrivait à chasser le côté strict et carré du Major.  
>Il regarda le scientifique se diriger vers son bureau, où trônait le vase rempli de fleurs.<br>_-"Papaver rhoeas" _prononça le Dr. Parrish d'une voix à la fois enjouée et émerveillée.  
><em>-"Hum?"<em> demanda Lorne en l'observant, abandonnant une minute ses gribouillages. Il lui sembla voir une pointe de rouge monter aux joues du botaniste.  
><em>-"Désolé. Les habitudes..."<em> dit-il en s'excusant puis, touchant une pétale de fleur: _"Le nom latin des coquelicots." _  
>Le sourire que le scientifique arborait envoyait des frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale de Lorne. Il avait l'air si passionné, si attentionné envers ses plantes. Evan se demanda s'il en était de même envers ses amants.<br>Soudain, une idée fleurit dans son esprit. Comme il se sentait attaché à Parrish, il décreta en son for intérieur qu'il serait sa muse.  
><em>-"Dr. Parrish, je peux vous demander de me rendre un service?" <em>  
>Le botaniste arrêta d'arroser les plantes et était toute ouïe. Il se contenta d'acquiescer et attendit.<br>_-"Pourriez-vous me parler des coquelicots? Ca pourrait m'aider..." _dit Lorne en montrant son cahier à dessin et son fusain. Parrish comprit où il voulait en venir et même s'il pensait que sa conversation allait être ennuyeuse à mourir, il n'hésita pas à répondre à l'occasion qui lui était offerte.

_-"On l'appelle aussi pavot ou ponceau. On le trouve très souvent en Europe. La floraison s'effectue depuis le début Avril..." _  
>Tandis que Parrish continuait à fournir ses informations, qu'Evan n'écoutait pas, il se concentrait sur sa nouvelle muse. Perdu dans ses explications, Parrish ne voyait pas l'intérêt qu'il suscitait chez le Major. Evan ne regardait pas son carton à dessin. Ses yeux contemplaient et décrivaient les gestes et expressions du botaniste.<br>_-"... D'ailleurs, vous saviez que Monet s'en est beaucoup inspiré?" _  
>Evan acquiesça automatiquement, mais il n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce que le scientifique venait de dire. Il ne voyait que son sourire émerveillé lorsqu'il évoquait les plantes et sa voix était aussi douce qu'une étole de velours. Lorne contemplait ses cheveux auburn, ses yeux bleu pétillant d'intérêt et ses mains qui caressaient les pétales des fleurs. Evan avait rêvé maintes fois de ces mains. Elles semblaient délicates mais en même temps si fortes à force d'avoir travaillé la terre, arraché des racines de plantes inconnues et caressé les troncs d'arbres rugueux. Il devait se l'avouer, il les avait imaginées parcourant son corps comme s'il était une plante rare. Le scientifique l'aurait découvert avec un intérêt démesuré, du moins l'espérait-il.<p>

Lorne ne fut distrait de sa rêverie que lorsqu'il vit Parrish s'immobiliser. Le scientifique avait épuisé ses ressources en matière d'explications sur les coquelicots et le regardait à présent avec un air curieux, haussant un sourcil.  
>Evan baissa les yeux sur son esquisse et ce qu'il vit le troubla et il pria pour que le rouge qui brûlait ses joues ne soit pas trop remarquable.<br>Il ne s'était pas contenté de dessiner le vase de coquelicots, mais aussi l'homme qui en parlait avec tant d'ardeur. Parrish était représenté de profil, souriant. Sa main délicatement posée sur les pétales, les froissant légèrement entre ses doigts. Mais ces même mains étaient représentées en plus petite proportion au bas de la page, à droite. Elles étaient finement détaillées, avec une précision redoutable. On aurait pu croire à une photographie instantanée.

Plongé dans son dessin, Lorne n'entendit pas les pas du botaniste se rapprocher. Il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit une main sur son épaule et lorsqu'il regarda par dessus celle-ci, il vit un scientifique des plus troublés. Il espérait ne pas avoir dépassé les bornes mais en observant le visage du Dr. Parrish et en y voyant un grand sourire y fleurir, il se permit de souffler un peu.  
><em>-"Wow, Major Lorne... c'est magnifique. Enfin, je veux dire, pas le modèle bien sur"<em> dit-il en parlant de lui et Evan se demanda pourquoi il avait une si basse estime de lui-même, lui qui trouvait au contraire le Dr. Parrish très séduisant. _"Mais votre esquisse... ce réalisme... c'est bluffant!" _  
>La main du scientifique toujours posée sur son épaule, Evan avait bien du mal à revenir à la réalité. Surtout lorsqu'il était plongé dans le regard si bleu de l'homme qui se trouvait si près de lui. Sa présence en était presque intoxicante. Il pouvait sentir l'odeur du gel douche du botaniste et il tressaillit lorsque l'un des doigts du scientifique effleura sa nuque par mégarde. Cela n'échappa pas à Parrish qui fronça les sourcils, inquiet.<br>_-"Major? Quelque chose ne va pas?" _demanda-t-il, inconscient de l'effet qu'il provoquait chez le militaire.  
>Ce dernier, conscient qu'il ne pouvait pas rester là plus longtemps sans mettre en péril son intégrité, se leva à la hâte en laissant tomber son carnet à terre. L'air un peu hagard, il ne prit pas la peine de le ramasser et ce fut comme un voleur qu'il s'enfuit des bureaux du botaniste.<p>

David Parrish regarda la porte de son bureau se refermer après que le militaire l'a franchie d'un pas pressé. Il ne savait pas ce qui avait pu provoquer ce départ hâtif. Les sourcils froncés, le visage fermé, il s'accroupit pour ramasser le bloc à dessin du Major. Il observa une nouvelle fois l'esquisse que Lorne avait fait de lui et l'on aurait dit qu'il avait pris une photographie tant le détail était soigné.

Il s'assit sur la chaise où se trouvait Lorne quelques instants auparavant. En tournant les pages du carnet, il remarqua une constante et ce qu'il vit le troubla. Il ne savait pas trop comment interprêter ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Il feuilleta les pages à la hâte, reconnaissant sur chaque page son propre visage dessiné à des dates différentes, certaines éloignées. En partant du dessin le plus ancien, il vit le fil de sa vie sur Atlantis défiler. Son arrivée dans son labo chéri, sa première croissance d'une plante génétiquement modifiée, ses lunchs pris en douce dans son labo. Puis d'autres dessins firent place à ces scènes de sa vie quotidienne. Des scènes qui ne s'étaient nullement produites. David Parrish sentit le rouge lui poindre aux joues, même s'il n'était pas des plus prudes, au grand étonnement de ses collègues. Il n'aimait pas étaler ses préférences sexuelles, ni donner raison aux rumeurs qui couraient sur lui. Cela ne voulait pas dire que dans l'intimité de ses quartiers, il ne se laissait pas aller à la rêverie. Et Evan Lorne faisait partie intégrante de ses rêves.  
>En feuilletant le carnet, il admirait non seulement la précision de l'artiste mais se prenait à espérer que ses sentiments étaient réciproques. Lorsqu'il arriva aux trois pages précédent le dessin fait ce soir-là par Lorne, il sentit monter en lui l'excitation la plus primitive, qui déferlait dans ses veines comme le venin d'une plante toxique. Il se leva d'un bond et d'un pas vif, suivit les traces de Lorne pour finalement se retrouver devant les quartiers du Major.<p>

**TBC**


	2. Plante carnivore

**Fandom :** Stargate Atlantis.

**Pairing :** Evan Lorne / David Parrish.

**Genre :** Romance.

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages appartiennent à la franchise "Stargate Atlantis". Je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits.

**Notes :** Suite et fin de ce premier Porne (merci pour l'info !). Même si je crois que je vais garder mon nom de Lornish… Le rating est un M, parce qu'il y a un petit lime (mais ça tombe bien, il fait chaud, en avant la citronnade !). Donc âmes sensibles… mais bon, en même temps si vous aimez le Slash… =)

**Remerciements :** Merci à Lillysatine pour son gentil commentaire ! Et merci à Dexash pour tout le reste -).

*******Plante carnivore***

David Parrish regarda la porte de son bureau se refermer après que le militaire l'a franchie d'un pas pressé. Il ne savait pas ce qui avait pu provoquer ce départ hâtif. Les sourcils froncés, le visage fermé, il s'accroupit pour ramasser le bloc à dessin du Major. Il observa une nouvelle fois l'esquisse que Lorne avait fait de lui et l'on aurait dit qu'il avait pris une photographie tant le détail était soigné.

Il s'assit sur la chaise où se trouvait Lorne quelques instants auparavant. En tournant les pages du carnet, il remarqua une constante et ce qu'il vit le troubla. Il ne savait pas trop comment interprêter ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Il feuilleta les pages à la hâte, reconnaissant sur chaque page son propre visage dessiné à des dates différentes, certaines éloignées. En partant du dessin le plus ancien, il vit le fil de sa vie sur Atlantis défiler. Son arrivée dans son labo chéri, sa première croissance d'une plante génétiquement modifiée, ses lunchs pris en douce dans son labo. Puis d'autres dessins firent place à ces scènes de sa vie quotidienne. Des scènes qui ne s'étaient nullement produites. David Parrish sentit le rouge lui poindre aux joues, même s'il n'était pas des plus prudes, au grand étonnement de ses collègues. Il n'aimait pas étaler ses préférences sexuelles, ni donner raison aux rumeurs qui couraient sur lui. Cela ne voulait pas dire que dans l'intimité de ses quartiers, il ne se laissait pas aller à la rêverie. Et Evan Lorne faisait partie intégrante de ses rêves.  
>En feuilletant le carnet, il admirait non seulement la précision de l'artiste mais se prenait à espérer que ses sentiments étaient réciproques. Lorsqu'il arriva aux trois pages précédent le dessin fait ce soir-là par Lorne, il sentit monter en lui l'excitation la plus primitive, qui déferlait dans ses veines comme le venin d'une plante toxique. Il se leva d'un bond et d'un pas vif, suivit les traces de Lorne pour finalement se retrouver devant les quartiers du Major. <p>

Le Major Lorne faisait les cents pas dans ses quartiers. Il s'était rendu compte dès qu'il était entré qu'il avait oublié son carnet à dessin dans le laboratoire du botaniste et il priait tous les anges pour que ce dernier ne feuillette pas les pages. Il s'y trouvait des dessins des plus explicites le concernant. Evan s'interrogeait sur le scientifique. Il y avait eu des rumeurs à son sujet, que Parrish n'avait ni infirmé, ni confirmé. Il ne portrayait aucun des clichés que l'on revendiquait au sujet des gays mais encore une fois, personne ne pouvait imaginer qu'Evan lui-même l'était. Qui aurait pu soupçonner un homme grand, à la carrure impressionnante et loin d'être maniéré? Pourtant, il savait depuis son plus jeune âge quel genre l'attirait. Et il espérait que Parrish jouait sur le même terrain que lui.

Il réfléchissait à un moyen de récupérer ce carnet le plus rapidement possible, en espérant qu'il était passé inaperçu aux yeux du botaniste. Evidemment, au moment précis où il pensait au scientifique, les portes de ses quartiers s'ouvrirent et dévoilèrent le Dr. Parrish à ses yeux. Evan passa par toutes les couleurs. Malgré le fait qu'il n'était pas militaire, Parrish arborait une tenue de travail. Pourtant dans ses quartiers, il était vêtu d'un jean et d'un petit pull marine qui lui allaient à merveille, le rendant encore plus séduisant. Mais Evan se crispa lorsqu'il vit le cahier entre les mains du scientifique. Il essaya de lire l'expression de son visage, mais n'y arriva pas. Qui aurait cru que le scientifique était doué pour le bluff? Et comme toujours dans de pareils cas, Evan avait tendance à perdre son sang froid. Il commença à se dandiner sur place, un brin gêné, ne sachant quoi dire. Il se doutait que le scientifique avait regardé son carnet en entier. Il y avait vu les scènes passionnées qu'il imaginait depuis si longtemps.  
><em>-'David, je suis vraiment VRAIMENT désolé.'<em> lui dit-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux, espérant qu'il le croirait. Pour la première fois également, il venait de faire mention de son prénom, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu pour les deux hommes.  
><em>-'Désolé?' <em>demanda le scientifique, confus. Tout en attendant les explications de Lorne, il s'avançait prudemment vers lui, comme quelqu'un qui cherche à ne pas effrayer un animal apeuré.  
><em>-'J'ai dépassé les bornes. Je me suis basé sur des rumeurs, alors qu'on se connait si mal... J'ai commencé à vous dessiner, il y avait quelque chose qui émanait de vous, quelque chose d'irrésistible. Tant de douceur, de couleurs,...' <em>  
>Evan se perdait dans ses pensées et ses explications, le rendant de plus en plus attirant aux yeux du botaniste qui avait posé le cahier sur la commode, tandis que Lorne continuait son monologue. Il le continuait tellement qu'il ne vit pas David s'approcher de lui, finissant par l'acculer contre le mur tout proche et prendre enfin possession de ses lèvres. Surpris et incrédule, Evan poussa un long soupir qui se répercuta dans leur baiser, faisant trembler leurs lèvres. Les mains du Major s'accrochèrent à la taille du scientifique, le rapprochant de son corps, comme s'il avait peine à croire à la réalité de la situation. David, quant à lui, encadrait le visage du militaire de ses longs doigts élégants, qui allèrent s'insinuer dans ses cheveux.<br>Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser longuement, langoureusement, la passion du début se muant en quelque chose de plus doux au fil des minutes. Le souffle commençant à leur manquer, ils se séparèrent mais front contre front, ils plongèrent dans le regard de l'autre.  
><em>-'Très joli discours, je ne te savais pas si...' <em>  
>Si quoi? Désabusé, romantique, vulnérable? Evan se sentait tout cela à la fois et n'en éprouvait pas l'once d'un regret. Il n'en avait pas honte, seulement en présence du botaniste, même s'il cacherait ce côté à ses autres coéquipiers. Le militaire poussa un petit soupir qui se mêla au souffle de Parrish.<br>_-'Je n'y peux rien...'_ dit-il ensuite en encadrant le visage du scientifique de ses mains, se perdant dans son regard. _'... Tu es si... différent... spécial...unique_' lui dit-il alors que David ponctuait son cou et sa nuque de petits baisers qui le faisaient fondre. Ils venaient de passer au tutoiement sans transition, naturellement. Apparemment, le scientifique avait déjà quelque chose d'autre en tête. C'est ce que pensa Evan lorsqu'il sentit les mains du botaniste se poser sur son torse, caressant sa peau nue et chaude du bout des doigts. Il se sentait électrifié et ne put se résoudre qu'à enlacer son désormais amant, rapprochant son corps au plus près du sien. D'habitude si entreprenant avec ses conquêtes, Evan se sentait comme un petit papillon pris au piège - volontairement - des griffes de son prédateur. Cela le rendait nerveux autant qu'excité. Il ne pensait pas que David avait ça en lui, cette volonté de dominer.  
>Les yeux toujours fermés, il s'appuyait de tout son poids contre le mur qui le soutenait, les ministrations de David envoyant des frissons tout le long de son corps. Il voulait regarder le botaniste mais en même temps, il avait peur d'ouvrir les yeux, peur de constater que tout ceci n'était qu'un fantasme de plus. Il dut bien se résoudre à la réalité quand il sentit le souffle chaud de David sur sa joue et qu'il l'entendit murmurer au creux de son oreille.<br>_-'J'ai envie de toi.' _  
>Evan, le solide militaire, avait à présent les jambes qui tremblaient. Son coeur cognait contre sa poitrine avec fureur et lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour se faire foudroyer par le sourire carnassier que David lui lançait. Le scientifique avait ce pouvoir sur lui: le rendre complètement vulnérable. Il déglutit avec peine, mais rendit son sourire au botaniste.<p>

David, voyant qu'il avait des difficultés à se ressaisir, prit ses deux mains aux creux des siennes et le guida vers le lit. Il devait se l'avouer, il aimait être la seule personne à réduire Evan Lorne au silence. Et être celui qui allait décoder son langage corporel. Ils titubèrent jusqu'au lit où David s'étendit de tout son long sur Evan. Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent bien vite et lorsque les mains d'Evan commençèrent à descendre le long de son dos jusqu'à agripper ses fesses, David comprit qu'il n'en était pas à son coup d'essai. Bien, ça allait au moins faciliter un peu les choses. Au lieu de chacun se dévêtir de leur côté comme le faisaient les amants qui n'attachaient pas d'importance à l'autre, ils prirent le temps de se débarrasser l'un l'autre de leurs vêtements, se caressant et s'embrassant langoureusement.  
>Evan n'aimait pas les préliminaires. Pas en général, en tout cas. Mais avec David, tout était radicalement différent. Et nom de Dieu, il savait y faire. Ca rendait Lorne complètement fou.<br>Leurs corps à présent nus glissaient l'un sur l'autre avec envie et Evan laissa son front reposer contre l'épaule de David, passant sa langue sur sa clavicule, gagnant un petit frisson du scientifique en récompense.  
>Soudain, David s'écarta de lui, redevenant le Dr. Parrish un peu maladroit et se mit en quête de son jeans.<br>_-'Qu'est-ce qui se passe?' _demanda Evan, assez inquiet. Il ne voulait pas que tout ça s'arrête, pas maintenant.  
><em>-'Attends...' <em>répondit David en poussant un petit cri de victoire lorsqu'il trouva ce qu'il cherchait dans sa poche. Il brandit un petit flacon d'un liquide transparent gélifié qu'Evan n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître. _'Fabrication maison.'_ sourit David en ouvrant le flacon.  
><em>-'Attends, tu te sers des pépinières pour faire pousser une plante lubrifiante?'<em> demanda-t-il, un large sourire ironique sur les lèvres. Mais lorsqu'il sentit la main de David s'aventurer sur son corps jusqu'à atteindre son érection, Evan ferma les yeux et poussa un petit soupir. '_J'adore la botanique' _fut la dernière chose qu'il dit avant que ses pensées ne deviennent totalement incohérentes.

David sentit une main lui caresser doucement le dos et poussa un profond soupir qui se rapprochait plus d'un grognement primitif, ce qui lui valut un petit rire de la part de son compagnon. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il se trouva nez à nez avec Evan, ce dernier semblant visiblement heureux. Le Major lui déposa un baiser sur le bout du nez, sur la tempe et dans les cheveux avant de l'attirer à lui. David se cala contre son torse, laissant son visage reposer au creux de son cou.  
><em>-"Bien dormi?"<em> lui demanda la voix encore groggie d'Evan. David poussa un petit soupir de contentement avant de se pelotonner contre son homme. Evan s'extirpa pourtant de l'étreinte, un petit sourire sur les lèvres, laissant David perplexe. Il empoigna le carton à dessin qui se trouvait sur la table de nuit et le tendit à son amant.  
><em>-"Regarde la première page."<em> lui dit-il en souriant, voyant l'intérêt du botaniste s'accroître.  
>David s'exécuta et ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour. Evan les avait dessinés, sûrement lorsqu'il dormait encore. Le croquis les montrait tendrement enlacés, David reposant sur le ventre tandis qu'Evan était couché sur lui, surplombant son dos et le tenant dans ses bras. Leurs doigts entrelacés montraient leur complicité. Cette fois, les dessins d'Evan n'avaient plus rien d'un fantasme. En plongeant dans le regard de l'homme qui lui faisait face, David ne put voir que l'amour et la tendresse. Il ne savait pas qui il devait remercier: le manque d'inspiration d'Evan, les coquelicots ou autre chose...<br>Puis il pensa aux plantes, ses premières amours à la chlorophylle. En feuilletant le carnet, il se vit avec Evan, bien sur. Mais sur chacun des dessins se trouvait une plante, sans exception. Oui, il devait définitivement dire un énorme merci aux coquelicots. Et il se promit d'en planter un champ entier sur les toits d'Atlantis.  
>C'est avec un sourire joueur et carnassier qu'il s'adressa à son artiste préféré:<br>_-"Viens là toi..."_  
>Le jardinage pouvait bien attendre encore un peu.<p> 


End file.
